This is Real
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: Five years was a long time for Hayley to be kept away from being with the person she loves. It was only natural that when he awoke she was there by his side. {Hayley/Elijah}


_**It's been a few months or so since I last posted anything...at all honestly. Real life has been a little bit crazy lately. But now I am back and I have quite a few things in store for all my readers!**_

 _ **This one-shot is the product of a couple of things. 1.) Tumblr requests. 2.) CM revealing on Twitter that Haylijah's reunion will be hot and some shippers on Tumblr wanting to read some Haylijah coffin smut.**_

 _ **I hope that this will hit the mark for all of you. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **This Is Real**

* * *

Waves of excitement and hope coursed through Hayley's veins as she followed the sounds coming from the basement. She had been anticipating and dreaming of this very moment, every night and day, for the past five years; the moment that she would finally be reunited with Elijah.

After five long years of searching for all three cures, she'd managed to succeed in her mission. With the help of Keelin, an ER doctor and werewolf she had met and befriended along the way, Hayley had all three cures in her possession. Keelin had literally been a godsend to her. Hayley had no doubt that if she hadn't been around to help her out with Hope, she'd still be out searching for the cures. And for that reason, she would forever be in Keelin's debt.

Now was another reason. After helping Hayley administer the cures to all four Originals, Keelin had offered to take Hope out to dinner and a movie. Keelin, and even Hope who had time and time again come across her mother sleeping on her Uncle Elijah's coffin many mornings, knew how much Hayley had been waiting for this. Neither of them wanted anything to get in the way of Hayley's long overdue reunion with Elijah and the others; but mainly her anticipated reunion with Elijah.

Hayley had purposely given Elijah his cure half an hour before giving the others theirs. She hoped that by doing that she would have some alone time with Elijah before the others came to. Her hope was being fulfilled if the sounds she was hearing were anything to go by. There was only one current source of noise that she could make out.

Her excitement had her practically skipping like a school girl across the hardwood floor leading to the basement door. She was swinging said door open moments later, not caring in the slightest that the momentum sent the door colliding with the wall behind it...probably leaving a dent in the wall.

Hayley was down the stairs in a nanosecond and zipping over to Elijah's coffin at vampire speed. She froze momentarily and allowed herself to bask in the sounds coming from inside the coffin. The sounds were the first signs of life she had heard come from inside it in five years. This moment was not one she would soon, if ever at all, forget. This was the moment she had been anticipating for an unfair amount of time. With that last thought embedded in her mind, Hayley quickly and anxiously pushed open the coffin lid.

An unnecessary breath caught in her throat as she instantly locked eyes with the love of her life for what felt like the first time in an eternity. Happy tears immediately welled up in her eyes. She didn't have to fear being happy because she knew she'd wake up at any time. This was actually happening now; it was not a dream. At least she sure hoped that was the case. Her dreams could be evil from time to time in that way. But she wanted to believe with everything in her that this was real and happening this time.

"Elijah," she breathed out, blinking away some of the tears that managed to escape her.

Instead of replying with her name like she thought he would, he was silent as he stared back at her.

Confusion took over Hayley's emotions almost immediately. Out of all the reactions she had gone through in her mind that he could possibly have during their reunion, this was certainly not one of them. And there had been quite a few of them. Surely he was just as relieved and happy about seeing her again as she was him. Right?

It was not until she really looked Elijah in his eyes and tried to read them that she realized why he was silent. His eyes were dark with an intense hunger that he looked like he could barely control. An uncontrollable smile placed itself upon Hayley's lips at the thought that even when he was blood starved for five years, Elijah always tried to keep his composure around her. He was such a gentleman.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Hayley teased. "Unfortunately, Keelin was only able to sneak out enough blood bags from the hospital for two starved vampires," she said, moving herself closer to his head as she ran her hand up his body, leaving light touches over his clothed chest. "But lucky for you, you're in the presence of someone willing to be a blood bag just this once."

Hayley knew she was playing with fire when she did what she did next, but Elijah wasn't the only one starved of something for five years. She had something he needed, and he had something she needed as well. They could both help each other with their personal needs. And they would both equally enjoy both.

Lifting her wrist up to her mouth, Hayley bit down with a hiss as she broke through the delicate skin. Elijah watched her and followed her movements with an intense gaze as she moved to dangle her bleeding wrist over his mouth. A couple drips of blood dripped onto his lips before Hayley's super healing kicked in and closed the wound; the time it took her to heal had grown quicker with every passing year.

Elijah darted his tongue out and licked every bit of the blood away from his mouth. Then he moved much too fast for even her brain to follow his movements. An involuntary shriek escaped Hayley's mouth as she suddenly found herself in the coffin with Elijah, straddling his lap. Her shriek was followed by a moan when she felt him hard and pressing against her. Teasing him with her blood was a success due to it having had the desired effect. Their reunion was getting better and better with every passing nanosecond.

Hayley bit her lower lip as she and Elijah locked eyes again. If it was even possible, his eyes were even darker than they'd been only a minute ago. She couldn't be but so surprised by his next move. In another move too fast for her to follow, she heard the click of his fangs popping out followed by the feeling of said fangs piercing the skin of her neck.

A gasp tore from her throat as she brought her hands up to the back of his head to pull him closer to her. She could feel every pull of blood that he took from her. Each pull of blood sent another ping of arousal through her, heading straight to her core.

For a brief second she flashed back to when she'd fed from him in the same way he was feeding from her now. She couldn't help but wonder if he had felt how she felt right now. If he had, then he had much more composure of himself than she ever knew because in that moment she couldn't refrain from grinding herself wantonly against him.

With each drink of blood he took, Hayley grinded herself against him. She could feel him moan against her neck and the vibrations that it sent through her egged her on even more. Her movements became more frantic with each pull and it was only a matter of seconds before she was suddenly teetering on the edge of much needed bliss.

When she felt Elijah reach up and tangle his hands in her hair, she soon learned something new about herself. All it took was one somewhat harsh tug of her hair and she was crying out as she flew over the edge. Apparently she had a hair kink that she hadn't discovered until now. It was definitely something to experiment with more when she and Elijah weren't in such a hurry to be with each other.

It surprised her just how quickly she was ready for another go. With no regards as to whether her skin would tear or not, she grabbed tight handfuls of Elijah's hair and pulled him roughly away from her neck. The pleasure was most definitely worth the pain. Her skin would heal itself and grow back; not that she really cared one way or another at that point.

The sight of her blood all over Elijah's mouth was too much for her to handle. She immediately launched herself forward, attacking his mouth with hers. She swiped her tongue across his lips as her way of begging him to let her in without having to use words. He happily obliged and parted his lips to allow her tongue to slip inside. Dual moans escaped them as they began dueling for control with their tongues. Both of them had always been the type to want control in the bedroom. It made for interesting love making sessions.

A shiver escaped Hayley as she felt Elijah move one of his hands down to the button of her jeans as he moved the other to fondle one of her breasts through her shirt. Hayley immediately scolded herself for not having worn a skirt. This happening had been a possibility on her mind all day, she should've known to wear a skirt instead of jeans.

Elijah fumbled with the buttons for a short time before growling in frustration and ripping the jeans open. Having been a favorite pair of hers, Hayley was about to pull away and make a remark about their decimation but never got the chance. His fingers were sliding into her jeans, pushing her underwear aside, and slipping into her with complete ease.

Hayley moaned into his mouth and then returned the favor, dropping her hands to undo his pants. Reaching in, she was happy to learn that he had gone commando on the day that he was put into the magical coma. That fact made this much easier for her. She instantly wrapped her hand around him and smirked against his mouth when she received a moan back from him.

For a short time, she moved her hand in tune with his fingers pressing repeatedly into her. But it quickly became too little for her. She and Elijah had all the time in the world to take it slow and get reacquainted with each other's bodies later. Right now was all about five years of pent up needs finally being met and satisfied.

Pulling away from him, she groaned at the loss of his fingers inside her as she moved down his legs just enough for her to have room to rip her jeans the rest of the way off of her. She frowned momentarily as she threw her ripped jeans to the basement floor. He definitely owed her a new pair of jeans, but that was something to talk to him about later.

After ridding herself completely of her jeans, she reached forward and grabbed the sides of his suit pants. She gave him a quick look to which he understood immediately, leaning back and propping himself up on his arms so he could lift his hips. Hayley pulled his pants down just enough to free him from his confines before crawling back up his body and resuming her place straddling his lap. Elijah followed suit and moved again so that he was sitting back up right.

Their eyes met again and it was immediately clear from the looks in their eyes that they were both thinking the same thing. He needed to be in her now, and she needed him in her just as much. It had been way too long since the last time. Neither of them could wait any longer.

Hayley moved to rest her weight on her shins as Elijah grabbed hold of himself to make it easier for her to situate herself over him. They both moaned as his tip slide along her folds through her underwear as Hayley moved to position herself. She was almost tempted to be a tease and repeat the movement, but she didn't think that even she would be able to handle it.

Not being able to handle him not being inside her any longer, Hayley pushed her underwear to the side and wasted no time sinking down onto his entire length. She hissed as she was stretched fully for the first time in five years. Yes, she'd pleasured herself during those five long years but even all five of her fingers didn't stretch her like this.

Hayley breathed out as she sat still, allowing herself to get used to the feeling of him inside her again. She had missed this feeling a lot more than she'd originally thought. Before Elijah she had never once thought too much about how anyone felt when they were inside her. She had always felt like that was more of an in love thing to do, which is most likely the reason why she paid attention to how Elijah felt when he was inside her. She was definitely in love with him; the five years away from him confirmed that fact.

Feeling him pulsing inside her brought Hayley out of her thoughts and prompted her to begin moving. Bracing her hands on Elijah's shoulders, Hayley slid herself up until just the tip of him was in her and then sunk back down again; not once did they break eye contact. A pair of matching groans escaped them. She repeated her movements over and over, keeping her eyes locked tightly on his, gradually picking up speed. Elijah's hands suddenly found perch on her waist, his fingers digging hard into her skin.

Hayley's eyes flickered from his own down to his mouth. His lips were parted slightly and she could see his tongue peaking out between them. The fresh scent of blood hitting her nostrils told her that he was biting his tongue. Watching pleasure take over Elijah's facial expressions alone was enough to make Hayley's arousal grow more. The growl that left Elijah's mouth revealed to her that he knew it. She purposely clenched her walls around him, smirking at the reaction from him that the action caused.

In the next moment, Hayley found herself on her back with Elijah hovering over her. The gasp that she emitted was instantly swallowed down by Elijah who crashed his mouth against hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he set a punishing pace of thrusts. If Hayley had been human, she would've been split in half by how fast he was thrusting into her.

Hayley reached up and wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back hard enough to leave marks. All she could do at this point was hold on for dear life. Having been so caught up in her own need of sex, she had clearly underestimated just how much he had needed it, too.

A loud banging sound suddenly brought Hayley back to reality. It didn't take long for her to figure out the source of the sound. Due to Elijah's punishing pace, the coffin was slamming into the wall behind it with each and every one of his thrusts.

The sound of Elijah growling and the feeling of him pulling away from her lips brought her full attention back to him. One look at his face showed her that he was none to happy with her mind being elsewhere. Her attention should have been fully focused on him and what was happening currently between them.

She offered him a seductive smile and wrapped her legs around him, drawing him as close to her as possible. This was her way of assuring him that her head was no longer in the clouds. She was back to being focused on him, on them.

Elijah suddenly smirked, causing Hayley to raise a brow in confusion. Her confusion was short lived when Elijah slipped a hand down between their bodies until he found what he was aiming for. His hand rested still and teasing on her swollen nub, making her squirm underneath him to try to get any friction that she could. Hayley stared up at him, pleading with her eyes for him to move his hand. Now was not the time for teasing games.

With a frustrated groan, Hayley retracted one of her hands from his back and reached down to grab his wrist. Wrapping her hand tightly around his wrist, she began moving his hand up and down and around in circles. Moans and gasps tore from her throat and all were silenced and breathed in by Elijah, his mouth once again finding her own. He thankfully decided to not be a tease any longer and started rubbing her clit on his own accord.

Hayley brought her hand to his back again. This time she scraped and clawed at his back leaving deep and bloody scratches in their wake. Elijah rubbed at her clit in time with his thrusts and it wasn't long before they were both reaching their peaks. Wanting them to come at the same time, Hayley clenched her walls around Elijah just as she felt herself about to cum. She got what she wanted again when seconds later they were both crying out their releases, together.

Elijah stayed inside her as he rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him. Hayley smiled as she placed a kiss against his still clothed chest before resting her head against that same spot. For the first time in five years she felt happy and content. She finally had Elijah back.

"God, I missed you," Hayley said after coming down from her high and finding her voice again.

"And I you," Elijah admitted, his voice raspy from years of no use in the real world, as he ran a hand gently through her hair.

Tears welled up in Hayley's eyes as she took in the sound of his voice. If it was even possible, she had missed his voice even more than she had missed how he felt inside her. And she had missed that very much, so that was saying a lot about how much she had missed the sound of his voice.

"If this is what I have to look forward to when I wake up, I'll need to find a reason to be in a magical coma for five years more often," Elijah said teasingly.

Hayley immediately lifted her head from his chest and frowned, her previous tears now forgotten.

Noticing her serious expression, he lifted an eyebrow. "Too soon?"

Rolling her eyes, Hayley replied, "You think?"

"Sorry," he apologized genuinely, leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead.

"Accepted," she replied simply, moving back to rest her head against his chest again.

All of a sudden a voice broke them away from the aftermath of their heated reunion.

"Is it clear for us to come out now?" Kol asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Had it really been half an hour already? Based on the fact that she had given the other three their cures half an hour or so after Elijah, Hayley already knew the answer to her question.

Considering how so like himself he was being, Hayley assumed that Kol had come across and already downed the blood bags she'd left for him in his coffin after giving him the cure. It was a slight relief to find that he hadn't lost any of his teasing charm while out of it for the past five years.

Her eyes widened momentarily when the realization hit her that he'd probably witnessed more than she would have ever wanted him to. Actually, he said "us." That meant that he, Freya, and Rebekah had been witnesses to her and Elijah's reunion. Despite the situation, Hayley was only slightly surprised that she wasn't the least bit embarrassed.

It was Elijah who answered Kol's question and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Give us time to make ourselves look presentable."

Hayley frowned when she realized what that would entail. She wasn't ready to be apart from him, in more ways than one. He was still inside her and she would've preferred to keep it that way for just a little while longer. A part of her was fearful that if she let him go that he would disappear and everything that had happened would instantly reveal itself to have all been just a cruel dream.

As if he had sensed her fear, Elijah rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I'm real, Hayley," he assured her. "This is real."

Hayley smiled at his words of assurance and calmed down. She believed him when he said it, she truly did. She knew that Elijah would never lie to her. Keep secrets from her, depending on the situation, maybe. But lie to her...no, he would not.

She finally had _her_ Elijah back and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Review please and let me know what you thought of it!**_

 _ **Are you all excited for the Haylijah reunion? Do you have any wishes for the reunion? Feel free to PM me or leave your thoughts in a review. I'm always open to talk and gush about Haylijah!**_


End file.
